stranded with the devil
by Reai
Summary: what happens when you mix 3 aliens,a cup of tea and a ship nothing good.Ichiog,Pudding and Lettuce are stranded with Kish, Tart and Pie. but just when Ichigo starts thinking she just might like kish will a snake bite steal him away forever.on hold sorry
1. A free holiday

A holiday for free 

1 year after the final battle 

Ryou came down stairs with a grin on his face. He cleared his throat to grab ever ones attention and announced "girls after this week the café will be closed for 2 weeks because…with your parent's permission, I'm taking the entire staff of café mew mew on a luxury cruise for a whole 2 weeks"

Ichigo stopped sweeping let the broom fall to the ground with a clatter - she ran over to him and grabbed his arms "if this is a joke its not funny" she growled through her teeth but Ryou was calm he placed his hands on her shoulders "its not a joke and I have the tickets to prove it" Ryou took seven tickets from his pocket and handed one to Ichigo. She looked at the ticket then at Ryou and hugged him, squeezing the life out of him.

Ichigo ran home throwing the door open kicking her shoes off and running to the kitchen where her mum and dad where waiting for her "mum - dad Ryou is taking the whole staff of the café on a cruise can I go please" Ichigo sat at the table with pleading eyes at her mother

"Of course you can go as long as your father agrees" Ichigo's hope sank there was no way in hell would her father let her go on a 2 week cruise with a boy let alone her boss. Ichigo's father looked up from the book he was reading "when is this trip"

"In a week" Ichigo's eyes looked down at the floor "Are there any boys on this trip" her father was in a bad mood

"Y…yes but Ryou is my boss and Wesley is like 23" Ichigo smiled sweetly at he father he looked up and smiled "of course you can go"


	2. Ahoy

Ahoy 

Ichigo dragged her suitcase to the boat. Ryou was there to meet them "ahoy Ichigo need help with your suitcase" Ryou did not wait for an answer he picked up the suitcase and swung it over his shoulder "thanks Ryou where's Pudding and Lettuce" Ichigo asked looking round for her friends "they're on board we are leaving in 10 minuets" he replied she ran on the ship. At the top she yelled waving good bye to her parents "bye mum bye dad love you". "You'd better take care of my Ichigo and don't even think of flirting" Ichigo's father warned Ryou "Don't worry I have no interest in you daughter" Ryou replied and went on board.


	3. Stowaways

Stowaways 

"How long do we have to stay hear" tart moaned trying to get himself comfortable. Kish looked round "I guess we could go up on deck now if you really want" Kish said.

Tart glared at Kish "yes I want to go up now" tart rushed at Kish. Kish pushed him back with little effort "look if you behave yourself I'll open the door and let you out" tart stopped the pointless attack on Kish and sat cross-legged in mid air.

"Fine open the door…please" Kish smiled and flicked the latch on the door that was on the roof of the room where they where staying - the store room which was just filled with empty boxes.

Kish opened the door and jumped out he waited for tart and pie to jump or fly out in tarts case (he was to small to jump out) Kish closed the door and walked off to find something to eat not one of them had something to eat in 30 minuets and they where getting peckish.

After waking round the large boat for a few minutes they found the dinning room and took a few cakes and crisps to go. After that they walked round the boat but ran into Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw Kish, then she noted that Kish's eyes were looking at her wearing a short pink skirt with a white top that if wet would go see-through but she was wearing her swimming suit underneath. At the top of her voce she yelled "Ryou gets here now!"

Ryou was about to drink his cup of tea when he herd Ichigo yelling for him. He jumped and spilt some tea on the controls of the ship.

He thought it could wait to be cleaned up and ran to see what the matter was. He didn't know that not moping up the tea would lead to a disaster.

He walked to the yelling Ichigo sighing in despair. Lettuce heard Ichigo and went to see what could possibly be so bad that she willingly called Ryou.

As Ryou and lettuce waked to Ichigo the controls stared to spark.

Pudding waked in to the control room or 'where you steer the big boat' as she called it, but when she saw the controls sparking and the spilt tea and the large rocks the boat was heading to, she knew that something was wrong and that she needed to find Ryou and get him to fix it or steer them away from the rocks.


	4. A Sinking ship

A Sinking ship

"What is it baka…why are you here and ….." Ryou saw the aliens and his mouth fell open "Ryou…Ryou where are you" Ryou snapped out of the trance as he heard pudding yelling "Ryou why aren't you at the helm or what ever it's called"

"Ichigo called me…why are you worried it's on auto captain" Ryou looked at pudding with a puzzled look "yes but the controls got wet with something and now we are heading for the..." pudding didn't get any further, the boat crashed in to some rocks and lurched to one side.

Kish lost his balance and fell in to the sea, Ichigo clung on to the rails for dear life, tart had caught pudding and was hovering above the ship with her clinging to him. Lettuce had fallen in but she rose to the surface choking and spluttering. Pie gently picked her out of the water and held her bridal style. He looked but Ryou was gone and his keen hearing heard the sound of oars splashing the water.

Ichigo lost her grip on the railings and fell, expecting to hit the water she was surprised to find she was not in the water like she expected. She looked up - Kish had caught her "what are you doing Kish let go of me now" Ichigo started to struggle

"Do you want to fall in to the water kitten" Ichigo looked down. The black water swirled round the sinking ship. "No" she squawked

Ichigo clung to kish "pie can you get us to land on some where solid" kish looked at pie "who do you think your talking to - of course I can…I think"

kish eyes widened "you think pie"

pie shrugged "lettuce do you know where you where heading" she nodded and pointed out to the black sea, pie nodded and looked at the stars "ok so if I'm right and I really hope I am we should go this way" pie started flying, carrying lettuce.

Kish and Tart followed carrying Ichigo and pudding. Lettuce was tired she let her head lay on pie's shoulder and fell asleep. Ichigo did the same thing. Because tart found it hard to fly carrying something, pudding was lying on his back with her arms wrapped round his neck so she did not fall

off and let her eyes close as she let sleep take control.


	5. I want to go back for them

I want to go back for them 

"I want to go back for the others Ryou" Mint looked at Ryou, pleading with him with her eyes.

"We cant go back for 3 reasons; 1 we're to far away from the ship to get back any time soon…2 if we did get back we could not see them…3 its unlikely that we will get back to save any of them" his eyes widened with worry as he realised what he had just said. He looked at Mint, her eyes where filled with tears at the thought of Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce drowned.

"Why did you say that Ryou?" Keiichirou asked rubbing his head. Ryou glared at his friend "I didn't mean it like that…Mint I'm sure they will be fine" he sat next to Mint and put an arm round her shoulder.

"Let's just get home please" Mint said. Ryou nodded and took a small computer and typed something in "a rescue boat should be here by morning so I suggest we get some sleep"

Mint nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. And lent against Ryou with her head against his shoulder. Ryou blushed slightly. Zakura and Keiichirou giggled "don't say a word !"

After some time all four of them fell asleep dreaming and praying the others where safe.


	6. It’s all your fault

It's all your fault 

Ichigo woke up, she blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed them "what…happened" she looked round. Pudding was sleeping near the shore line. And Lettuce was laying fast asleep her plaits had fallen out so her long hair was loose and gently waving in the breeze.

She looked round to find Kish up a tree cutting some mangos from the tree and throwing them to Tart.

"Hay kitten did you sleep well" Kish gently landed on the sand and walked over to the pile of mangos, coconuts and papaiers. He picked a mango up and walked over to Ichigo. He sat down crossed legged next to her.

He took out a sharp knife from his shorts pocket and cut the mango in two. "Here you go kitten" Ichigo took the piece of fruit from him.

Lettuce and Pudding had woken up and were eating the fruit they had been given. Ichigo took a bit. "Its really sweet" she said and took another bite.

Ichigo looked around; she was on a white sand beach. There was a jungle behind her it was filled with flowers of all colours. At the very edge was a banana tree a mango tree and a coconut tree.

"Ichigo are you ok…Pudding is worried Mintto is not here and Ryou and," Pudding was cut of when Ichigo slapped her hand on the twelve year olds mouth "listen, I'm sure they're fine"

"Yes, they are fine, they got in a row boat" Pie didn't look up as he said that. He was looking for some thing he hade dropped "how do you know that" Ichigo was looking at Pie with a strange look "how do you know …did you see them" she persisted

"No I heard them" he handed Lettuce some water in a hollowed out bamboo pole that had been cut. She took it and drank, a sudden gust of wind blow her hair round in to her face.

"Oh no my hair" Lettuce dropped the water and started fiddling with her hair, trying to plait it. "Don't…it looks nice down" Pie gently took her hand away from her hair "it looks fine" Pie continued

"Yeah! It looks really nice Lettuce" Pudding rehashed Lettuce.

"Thank you pudding…thank you Pie" Lettuce blushed and went on sipping the water Pie offered (he saved most of the water when she dropped it)

When Ichigo finished the mango she looked at Kish and said "you know this is all your fault"

"Wha…what…why is it my fault" Kish spluttered. Ichigo tossed her head "if you had shown up I wouldn't have screamed and Ryou wouldn't have crashed the boat"

"Well its Tarts fault, he wanted to go out for a walk" Kish pointed at

Tart. Tart looked at his supposed to be good friend "what…Pie was the one who said we should go on this little trip"

"what…I never said such a thing" Pie sounded indignant "I merely said that I had heard that the mew's where taking a trip and it would be nice if we could take a holiday as well…it was Kish's idea to stow away…I merely went along with the two of you because I know I would be out voted…and it was Ryou fault for deserting his post like that"

"No, Ryou put it on auto caption but spilt tea over it, that's why we crashed" Pudding chipped in, enjoying splashing in the waves.

"Oh! It is my fault, I made the tea" Lettuce blushed with embarrassment. Pie put a hand on her shoulder "no it's not your fault its Ryou he didn't clean up his mess"

Ichigo would not let is settle at that she wanted Kish to get the blame "it was Kish, its all kish's fault" the argument went on for a long time. Pudding was getting fed up she wanted to take a bath and wanted to sleep and she was hungry (the argument had been going on for hours) Pudding decided to stop the argument, if she didn't she would scream

_"Excuse me"_

_"Excuse me!"_

"**Excuse me!"**

Every one stopped and looked at Pudding with a surprised expression. They had never heard her shout. Pudding panted and said "can't we just blame the cup of tea" every one agreed to this and the girl went to the stream to wash up and get the salt out of their hair. Pie showed them the way and quickly left after.

(Pie had found it when he was looking for some more food)

After that Tart made a fire and they all cooked some fruit kebabs, Pie looked up and all of a sudden said "I think we should build a tree house" everyone looked at pie in ashtonishment "why? We will be rescued soon" Ichigo said looking at Pie "wont we?"

"I don't think we will" he looked down

"what do you mean…I want to go home and sleep in my bed and…and" Ichigo started to sob. Kish put an arm round her and in a soothing voice told her "it will be fine I promise"

Kish shot an angry glare at Pie and hissed "Pie don't say such a stupid thing, you're meant to be smart" Pie just shrugged his shoulders "never the less we need to get off the ground, especially at night, there might be snakes and I don't know about any of you but I don't fancy being bitten"

Kish thought for a second, still gently stroking Ichigo's head. "Ok tomorrow we'll start" he looked at Ichigo "you can help if you want" a soft mew came from Ichigo. Kish smiled "she's asleep"

Pudding jumped up "I just remembered Puddings siblings are all alone" tart sighed "you told me that when you go away you send them to your dads…and when they find out your missing they stay with him" Pudding sat back down "oh ok" she looked round "where will we sleep, Pudding does not want to be bitten"

Pie clicked his fingers and three beds appeared "you will sleep in them and we" he motioned to Tart, Kish and himself "will sleep in a tree" Lettuce pulled on Pie's shirt "why can't you just fly us off the inland or make a plane or boat from thin air like the beds" her cheeks where pink with embarrassment.

Pie just smiled at her. Kish and Tarts mouths dropped "Pie are you ill" Tart joked he was slightly concerned as Pie barely ever smiled, in fact the last time he smiled was when he discovered something really boring and even then it was not a smile that spread to his eyes.

"no, because if we fly it might take days or weeks to find land and we can't fly that long, and we can't make a plane or a boat because we can't make machinery from thin air as you put it and if we make a boat out of wood it wouldn't hold enough food" Lettuce looked down "sorry" Pie bent down and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Lettuce blushed fiercely.

"Ok I suggest we all get to bed" Pie said still with his hand on Lettuce's face. Kish gently lay Ichigo on one of the beds and covered her with a blanket "goodnight kitten sweet dreams you've got a big day tomorrow" he gently stroked her hair

In the morning Ichigo was woken up by a shout "Timber!" that's Tarts voice she thought "look out below" and that's Kish, and then there was a crack like something snapping and a thud that made her jump.

Kish looked over to the scared cat girl "good morning kitten" she looked at him "what was that sound?" Kish looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was the tree" now she was really confused, how could a tree could make such a loud noise "how can…" she never finished as she saw the felled tree. "That's how a tree can make that much noise" Kish grinned "we are starting work on the tree house today"

"Oh, do you want some help?" Ichigo jumped out of the bed and walked over to Kish. "Well you could wake up Pudding and Lettuce and then we can have some breakfast and then we can get started" Ichigo did as he said and woke up Pudding and Lettuce.

They all sat on the fallen tree and had breakfast which was coconut milk and a slice of mango, after that they all set to work building the first room. There was a good place right by the banana tree. The tree had grown in a cup shape with no branches at the front so the door could go there. (There where 3 trees like this so they would pair up and take a room each)

Work began and it went quickly "Ichigo can you hold this" Kish said trying to hold a peice of wood and hold the nail and hit it all at the same time. Ichigo waked over and held the piece of wood "here

?" Kish stood back and looked "hmm a bit more to the left" Ichigo moved the wood to the left "stop just there" Kish went to hit the nail but hit his thumb instead "ow" Kish dropped the hammer. (But he really threw it) He grabbed his hand in pain and the hammer hit his foot "yaw". Ichigo could not help it, she started to giggle. Kish was on the floor of the tree house (it hade already been built) "it's not funny it really hurts" Kish whimpered, he put his thumb in his mouth. "Oh but it is so funny Kish" Kish glared at her but she couldn't take him seriously with his thumb in his mouth like a big baby.

"What's going on in here" Pie walked in, he had been working on the roof with Lettuce, Tart and Pudding. "K…Kish was…trying to hit the nail but…but hit his thumb instead…and the hammer fell on his foot" Ichigo couldn't stop laughing.

Pie sighed "if you want something done right do it yourself" he picked up the hammer and hit the nail "there" he looked at Kish. He was still sucking his thumb and with his other hand rubbing his foot.

"You're not that hurt so stop whining and acting like a baby" Kish looked up "I am hurt…and I'm not a baby!"

Pie rolled his eyes "then stop acting like one" Pie waked out and started work on the roof again. Ichigo knelt down next to Kish, and took out her handkerchief and wrapped it round Kish's red thumb "there all better" they got up and started work again.

"There finished" pie stood back and looked at the fine tree house. There was a rustling sound. Everyone looked at Pudding she was looking through the rucksack she hade been wearing when the ship had been sinking "what did you find?" Ichigo asked

Pudding looked up and grinned, she started digging in the bag again "marshmallows" Pudding answered when she surfaced. Pudding was holding two large packets of marshmallows. "Great we can toast them over a fire"

20 minutes later

The fire had been made and everyone was sitting round it roasting marshmallows. "Tell us a story Ichigo" Pudding had finished her share of the marshmallows and was getting bored "hmm" Ichigo thought for a second "how about the story about the alien who got his butt kicked by a girl" Kish looked over at her.

"let me guess this story is based on me" Ichigo nodded "fine" Kish went to eat his marshmallow "ow" kish dropped the stick and the roasted marshmallow on the soft sand "what" Ichigo scooted closer to Kish

"The marshmallow burnt me" Kish whined, Ichigo rolled her eyes how could anyone be so stupid "Kish what did you expect - you need to let it cool" Ichigo looked at Kish and thought - he could be so stupid but he is cute!! **what!!** Where did that come from??. Ichigo shook her head to get rid of the thought.

When the crisis of Kish burning himself on the marshmallow was over Ichigo continued her story, when the story was done and everyone had eaten their marshmallows, Pie stood up "ok now – who wants to sleep in the tree house?"

Before anyone could answer there was a crash of thunder, Ichigo jumped and hung on to Kish for comfort. Lettuce was trembling, Pie put an arm round her "how about we all sleep in it to night" everyone agreed that this was a good idea.

When they got up there Pie snapped his fingers and the girl's beds appeared "nice trick Pie" Pudding looked at Pie "but where will you Kish and Taru-taru going to sleep" Pie rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again.

Tree hammocks appeared above the beds "we will sleep in them" Pie pointed to the hammocks. Pudding looked stunned for a second then the biggest smile spread across her face "yay! Hammocks" she jumped on the one above her bed and started to swing it from side to side. Tart flew up and was very annoyed "get off my hammock- you sleep on the bed down there" he pointed to the bed under him.

"Now Pudding wants to sleep in the hammock" now Tart was angry, he grabbed Pudding lifted her up by her arms and placed her on her bed "Taru-taru! Why?" she looked like she was going to cry

"Because this is your bed and that is my bed" he pointed to the red hammock "and don't think about crying it doesn't suit you and don't call me Taru-taru"

After that little incident was over they all went to sleep except Pudding she was still hungry "maybe if I just go and get a banana or two" she whispered to herself.

She climbed out of her bed and crept down to the banana tree. She picked the biggest banana she could find and ate it in one bite then she picked another one. There was a low growl, Pudding looked up. She saw a pair of golden eyes "Taru-taru is that you?" the thing pounced and scratched her upper arm hard. Pudding screamed and ran.

Kish was woken up by pudding screaming as was everyone else except Pie. Kish flew to the window and saw Pudding crying clutching her upper arm that was covered in blood.

The black creature was circling her, growling threateningly. Kish jumped out, flew and over grabbed pudding just as the creature pounced. It scratched his leg leaving a deep gash on his right leg. Kish winced in pain but he jumped up in to the air and flew back in to the tree house.

Everyone crowded round them; Pudding was trembling and just stared in shock out the window. Tart took her hand off her wounded arm. "It's not too bad, what do you think Pie?" there was no answer "Pie?" Tart looked up he was still sleeping.

Tart rolled his eyes. He flew up and gently tapped pie on the head and said "Pie we need you to help us in a small emergency, please wake up" Pie just stirred in his sleep "I gave you a chance" Tart kicked the bottom of the hammock hard, flipping it over and yelled loudly "wake up you lazy bum!"

Pie woke up and stopped his fall "what was that…" he caught sight of pudding trembling and the blood running down her arm. He knew he was woken up to help her.

Ichigo ran over to the window as she saw the thing melt in to the jungle, a cat she thought. "Ow this really hurts what the hell was that thing?" Kish was clutching his leg. Ichigo turned to him "it was a cat" she walked over to him and knelt next to him "Tart bring me a bowl of clean water and a cloth" she looked over to Pudding "and one for Pie" Ichigo asked him, Tart nodded and teleported away. A few seconds later he was back with two bowls filled with water and a cloth in each.

Ichigo wrung the cloth out and started to dab it on Kish's wounded leg cleaning up the blood "ow ow ow" kish winced with pain "im sorry Kish" Ichigo looked up, the wound was clean now and she needed something to bind it.

Pie had finished cleaning Pudding's wound and started to bind it. Tart had his arm round Pudding's shoulders comforting her. "Can I have a bandage Pie?" Ichigo asked. Pie threw her one she caught it and stared to wrap the bandage round Kish's wound "the bleeding has stopped" Ichigo told Kish. "Thank you kitten" Kish tried to stand but pain shot up his leg and made him lose his balance.

"If I ever see that thing again I'll make it pay" Kish growled clenching his fists

"It was a panther Kish" Kish looked at her

"Well what the hell is a panther doing here" he shouted. Ichigo just shrugged

"there we go Pudding good as new" Pie admired his work, Pudding had stopped trembling and was now sobbing "thank you" she whimpered, she clung to Tart, he wrapped his arms round her being carful not to touch her bad arm.

The rest of the night went on with out another incident although Kish did hit his head on one of the beds.

The next morning Pudding was staying up in the tree house with Tart and Lettuce. Pie was up the other tree starting work on another tree house. Kish had tried to help but Pie told him to sit on the beach. Ichigo managed to get away from Pie and started to walk towards the spot where the cat had disappeared.

Kish spotted her and flew over "and where do you think you are going kitten?" kish was just inches away from Ichigo's face, Ichigo nearly jumped out of her skin "I'm going to see if I can find that panther" Kish's eyes widened "what!...are you mad? Look what it did to Pudding! She's to scared to leave the tree house and I can't walk"

"You can still fly can't you? And I have cat genes in me so I can talk to it" Kish sighed and rubbed his forehead "well I guess I can't stop you but I am coming" Ichigo smiled "ok"

They waked in to the jungle and followed the foot prints in the soft soil.

* * *

**(A/N Hi what do you think pleas R&R this is my first story. can any one figger out what happens nexed**

**I do not own TMM**


	7. Razz

Razz

Ichigo walked with Kish through the jungle, the flowers filled the jungle with a sweet smell. Ichigo suddenly stopped ,Kish bumped in to her "what is it kitten" Kish looked round "the tracks, they just stop"

"What! they can't just stop kitten" kish was confused how could the tracks of a big cat just stop "but they do" Ichigo persisted

There was a low growl and then the cat jumped out and almost landed on Ichigo, if she hadn't leapt backwards that is. Thank you cat genes she thought.

"For the love of..." Kish shouted when Ichigo jumped back she had pushed him in to a tree and when he stepped back away from the tree and the cat. (He forgot about his leg) he had tripped on thorn's and now his ankles where scratched and his leg hurt like hell.

Ichigo ignored Kish "you will never take me back to that place" the cat growled. "What place? we just got stranded here…we're not here for you" Kish's eyes where wide with disbelief "ah kitten I know you can talk and understand cat's" Ichigo rolled her eyes Kish could be so annoying "yes so what's the problem"

"so why can I understand that cat" Ichigo eyes nearly popped out of her head "what! you can under stand?" Ichigo felt it a bit rude to keep calling the cat a cat or it when surely it must have a name.

She turned her head to look at the cat "I'm sorry but I don't want to keep calling you cat or it, so what is your name?" the cat looked surprised no one had ever asked her for her name before "my name is Razz" she replied

Ichigo quickly turned back to Kish "so your telling me you can understand Razz" Kish nodded and looked at Razz, she had stopped growling "why can I understand you?" Ichigo walked towards Razz. Razz started to growl "don't worry we don't want to hurt you just tell us why kish can understand you"

Ichigo stroked Razz behind the ears and Razz started to purr a deep purr Ichigo could feel it vibrating up her arm. "ok I will tell you how you can under stand me" Ichigo sat down her legs stretched out, Razz lay with her four legs on Ichigo's .

Razz didn't sound harsh now, her voice was sweet and smooth she seemed to purr a bit when she spoke, now she was relaxed. Kish flew next to them and sat down gently so not to get to much pain from his leg. "sorry about that"

Kish smiled "its ok" Razz looked at Ichigo there was something about this girl she liked, there was something different from normal humans the same with the boy.

"before I start may I please be reminded of your names" Ichigo smiled pointed to herself and said "im Ichigo" then she pointed to kish "and he is kish"

"thank you" Razz began her story "well when I was a cub I was taken from my mother and brother then I was shipped to the place…there where many animals, they are not just from the land but from the sea and air. We were all put through tests by a horrid boy. He gave me an injection that allowed me to speak and read you language. I found out he wanted to infuse 5 girls with rare animal DNA so he was testing it on the animals to see which where suitable and which where not. After the experiments were over, all the animals where injected again to stop us speaking human and shipped out. I don't know why it didn't work on me. I was kept on the deck with some other animals. One night there was a storm and the rope holding my cage snapped and it rolled in to the sea. After a day or so my cage was washed up here. I was able to unhook the cage door and I've been here ever since. When you came I was scared you were here for me and I tried to scare you off"

Ichigo scratched behind Razzes ears and got a deep purr in response "we're not here for you, we are stranded as well" Razz looked at Ichigo she trusted her and believed it when she said we are not here for you "if you don't mind I've been here for two years with out company would you mind if I stayed with you"

"of course not…but there are more of us. in total six" Razz stood up and rubbed her head against Ichigo's cheek and liked it "thank you for letting me come with you…but i sense that you are not an ordinary human" kish hovered just above Ichigo and grinned "you got that right…Ichigo is my little kitten" he wrapped his arms round Ichigo and pulled her up.

"I'm not you kitten kish!" Ichigo struggled and was let go "I'm a mew mew" Razz looked confused "we are the girl that the boy fused with animal DNA" she explained "and kish hear is an annoying alien idiot" kish nodded then realised what Ichigo had said "hey I'm not an idiot" Ichigo rolled her eyes

"yeah sure your not that's why you burnt yourself with a marshmallow and hit your thumb with a hammer"

"i…that was….i mean…never mind" they walked back to the beach, when they got there they saw Tart was helping Pie with the building. Lettuce was showing pudding how to make a shell necklace.

But as soon as Pudding caught site of Razz she was up in the tree house faster than you could say boo. "what the hell" pie looked at Ichigo "why is" Ichigo smiled "pie this is Razz…Razz this is pie anther alien but he is clever and responsible the total opposite of kish"

Razz walked up to pie "hello nice to meet you pie" pie's mouth fell open "how in the hell can it understand" Ichigo cut in and relayed the story Razz had told her.

Pudding looked out the window of the tree house, Ichigo whispered in Razzes ear "that's the girl you scratched last night" Razz nodded and walked up to the bottom of the tree "im sorry for scratching you"

Pudding hopped down from the tree house "it was a misunderstanding Pudding forgives you just don't scratch me again ok" Razz rubbed her head against Puddings legs "ok"

And that was that, they all got on with work but because Pudding and Kish couldn't walk or hold things with out causing themselves pain they where excused from building work and spent the afternoon dosing in the warm sun.

Ichigo came and sat next to Pudding on one of her breaks, Razz was sitting in front of them. Out of the corner of Ichigo's eye she saw Razz's tail twitch

Ichigo couldn't resist, her cat ears and tail popped out and she pounced "Nyaaa" Razz moved her tail out of Ichigo's reach. But she kept tying to cash Razz's tail "you are like a kitten" Razz was enjoying watching Ichigo playing like a little kitten

Kish walked over "that's because she is" Ichigo was getting so excited when kish gently kissed her she didn't do anything she kept trying to cache Razzes tail. There was a pop and Ichigo was a black kitten and she was still trying to catch Razzes tail.

"I don't think she's noticed she's a kitten" kish said. Ichigo crept up on the tail her own twitching, eyes fixed on her prey. Just concentrate and you wait for the right moment to pounce. The second she thought it her body pounced on Razzes tail.

Ichigo's paws landed on Razes tail and her eyes lit up with joy. I caught the tail I got my paws…paws "meow" Ichigo realised she was a cat

Kish started laughing "you finally realised you where in cat form" Ichigo glared at kish "meow me meow"

Kish looked at Razz and grinned "translation please" kish grind. Razz looked at Ichigo and hit her on the head with her tail "you don't want to know" and to Ichigo "mined you mouth that is no way for a lady to speak"

Kish smiled and picked Ichigo up and kissed her another pop and Ichigo was back to normal.

She glared at kish "you had to do it didn't you…you had to turn me in to a cat" kish grind and nodded "Ryou just taught me how to stop turning in to a cat when I got kissed and you had to go and ruin it . I hadn't turned in to a cat for a whole three weeks"

She looked at kish he was smiling ,not a nice or a sly smile "what" Ichigo was worried "you said you can be kissed with out turning in to a cat" Ichigo looked at kish with a confused look "yeah so"

Kish rolled his eyes "so now I can kiss you and you wont turn in to a cat" Ichigo's eyes widened "oh crap" she sprinted off and kish followed.

After ten minutes they both fell from exhaustion. "when did you become so fast" kish panted "when I found out the was an insane alien after me" they both smiled and headed back.

Pie had finished the second tree house by the time Kish and Ichigo got back "how did you do it pie"

"With out any interruption it went a lot faster than yesterday" Kish scowled

"Your not talking about me are you" Pie ignored the question and snapped his fingers and three new beds appeared "one more room and we are done"

* * *

**(A/N Hi for the people that don't know why the aliens are not teleporting it is because they dont know where to teleport and might end up anywhere.**

**plz R&R**


	8. Deadly Aniversry

Deadly anniversary 

"Good morning all" ichigo stretched in the warm morning sun. Today was the 2 year anniversary of them being on the island. Last year everyone had been very depressed But this year they where making up for it in to a big party.

Lettuce, pudding, pie, tart and ichigo all wanted to get the tree house decorated and or make the dinner. So it was up to Kish to get the food for ichigo and lettuce to make the dinner.

"Ok this is the list of what we need" lettuce handed Kish a small piece of paper with the island shopping list.

On it was

Eggs, fish, coconut, mango, honey, spring water and mushrooms (not the poisoned one)

Kish looked over the list and then at lettuce "what do you mean not the poisoned ones, I can tell the difference you know" Kish was out raged how dare they question his common sense.

Lettuce smiled nervously "i'm sure you can but it's just a precaution we don't want a repeat of the last time you gathered mushrooms and ate them" kish blushed with embarrassment and shook his head, there was a memory he would rather forget.

He quickly turned and walked in to the forest to gather the items on the list. Pie walked up to lettuce and put an arm round the waist "do you think we can trust him" lettuce blushed and whispered "i don't think so but lets give him the benefit of the doubt"

pie shrugged his shoulders and they started work making and hanging the decorations. Ichigo also made some accessories for them to wear that night.

with kish

"ok i'v got the spring water and the next thing i will get is..." kish looked around. His keen hearing picked up a buzzing sound "honey" he followed the sound to a large bees nest "ok i need to smoke them out" he built a small smoking fire under the bees nest. He waited for about 30 seconds, then he became bored and took his knife out and cut the bees nest. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a large slab of honey cone.

"this looks good" kish was about to take a bit when the soft buzzing sound became louder and more angry. "what the hell" he looked up. A large mass of bees seamed to stare at him then they...charged!.

"Arrrrrr!"

ichigo looked up "what was that" Pie shrugged "i don't know" at that moment kish came running out of the forest slapping the air round him.

The bees where sting him. He jumped in to the sea. The mass of bees hovered over the water for a few minutes then got bored and returned to the hive

Kish surfaced coughing and spluttering "stupid bees"

Ichigo started to take the stings out of Kish's arms and back. Once the stings where out she rubbed a green paste to calm any itching and swelling and to prevent any infection. "There you go kish" Kish pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up "thank you kitten"

Over the past year Ichigo had gotten used to Kish calling her kitten, and by now had given up trying to get Kish to stop it. "its fine but why were the bees chasing you" ichigo thought for a minute the quickly added "on second thoughts , don't bother"

Kish got up and walked towards the forest "where are you going" ichigo asked. Kish looked back "to get the rest of the things on this list" kish walked off.

Ichigo looked at the others "do you think he'll be ok" everyone shook their heads. "i don't think we've seen the last of kish and his misfortunes for today"

30 painful minutes later with kish. He had gotten all the items on the list except for the fish. Kish waded out to where the water was up to his shoulder's and waited for a fish. Then in a sing song voice started singing "hear fishey hear fishey come hear fishey" kish spotted a big shape in the water, a grin spread across his face "come hear fishiy hear big fishiy hear big fishiy" the shape moved closer and closer "stay fishiy stay fishiy STAY BIG FIShIY!"

A shark came to the surface and snapped at kish "arrrrrr big fishiy with teeth" kish ran and flew to the shallows. The shark sunk beneath the surface as lettuce walked out of the jungle "what happened kish?"

"a shark chased me it almost ate me" lettuce sighed and shook her head, she walked down to the shore line and crouched down to be on the same level as kish. With a serious look in her eye "kish have you eaten mushrooms again" kish mouth fell open "what no! a shark really did try to eat me"

"kish don't lie"

"im not!" lettuce shook her Head and walked off.

Evening

"this is nice" ichigo remarked as she stared dreamily in to the flickering flames of the fire .tart looked up still licking the honey from his fingers. "your right we haven't all sat round a fire like this since" tart thought for a moment.

Kish finished his sentence "two years ago when we roasted the marshmallows" kish looked a ichigo, her skin glowed softly in the fire light, she was so beautiful. He loved her so much, for the past year and a half he had stopped telling and showing her that, because they had all been busy adding improvement to the tree house.

Ichigo turned her head "look the sun has all most set" everyone looked. The sun was almost under the horizon. "goodnight sun see you in the morning ichigo said just as the sun disappeared in to the blue ocean for the night. Kish smiled she was so cute.

Pie got up "i think ill hit the hay" lettuce got up a blush on her cheeks "yeah i think i will go as well" ichigo looked up "hu...oh" ichigo looked at them then at pudding and tart who were falling asleep "take them with you they're falling asleep on their feet" pie picked up tart and lettuce picked up pudding.

30 minutes later

Kish and ichigo had been sitting in silence. All the time ichigo had been staring dreamily at the fire. "i think ill turn in" ichigo said out of the blue.

"me to" kish got up. He had to tell her how he felt. He didn't know why all of a sudden he had the need to tell her but he did.

They walked up the steps to the platform just before the bridge that led to ichigos and lettuce's room. "well goodnight kish see you in the morning" ichigo was about to turn away when kish, grabbed her wrist "ichigo wait...i need to tell you something"

Ichigo looked at him "ok what" kish opened his moth but couldn't speak. He cleared his throat and just managed to stammer "i...i...l...lo..." kish mentally slapped kicked and punched himself why couldn't he say it? he had in the past many times.

Then a little voice in his head said "because this time you really mean it, this time it is coming from your heart"

"what no" kish replied in his head but he know it was right, this was the first time he truly meant it. Ichigo's voice snapped him back to reality. "when you figure out what you want to say then tell me" she said it so sweetly.

She turned to go to her bedroom, but kish know he couldn't let her go with out telling her. He pulled her back, and wrapped his arms round her as his lips touched hers in a sweet gentle kiss. Kish broke the kiss and gently whispered in her ear "i love you"

His hot breath against her ear and neck sent shivers down her spine and for some reason she know he really meant it this time.

Kish let her go and teleported to his room.

Ichigo stood there for a few seconds before going to her one room. She lay on her bed. Did she love kish? she hadn't thought about it in so long, why now. Those questions floated round her head for the rest of the night. They even popped up in her dreams. And were there waiting for her when she woke up the next day.

Ichigo was the last to wake up. She slipped on a new dress she had just made. it was a light pink colour with a Patten round the waist only. The pattern was of bright red flowers.

She walked done to the table where everyone else was sitting. Kish looked up and ichigo looked away with embarrassment "good morning sit done ichigo and have some breakfast we still have some honey left over from yesterday" lettuce greeted ichigo warmly. "oh good morning"

Ichigo sat done and picked at the food. After about 5 minuets she stood up and said "may i be excused" lettuce looked up and smiled "of course" lettuce looked at ichigos plate "oh my you haven't eaten a thing" lettuce looked at ichigo with concern "im just not hungry"

Ichigo started walking away but soon started running. Razz looked up from her bowl "what do you thinks the matter with her" lettuce picked up ichigo's plate "i don't know"

Kish stood up and said in his most innocent tone "ill go see what's wrong with her" lettuce looked up from the sink, which was basically a bowl placed in one of the couners, pie, tart and kish had made, and said "good idea"

Kish started flying after her "ichigo wait up" kish called out. Ichigo looked round and seemed to start running faster. Kish teleported in front of her "what's the matter ichigo"

Ichigo turned away from kish "go away kish" kish shook his head "no ichigo" kish saw ichigo was uncomfortable "look how about for today you forget what i said last night and we have some fun...i want to show you this place i've found"

Ichigo looked at him "ok" ichigo forced a small smile. Kish took her hand and started to lead her to the jungle when he saw a snake. It was poised ready to strike at ichigo. Just in time kish pushed ichigo out the way. But not fast enough, the fangs of the snake sunk in to kish's ankle.

Kish could feel the hot burning venom of the snake enter his body and start to spread. "arrrrrrrr!"

"kish!" ichigo screamed but found her body couldn't move. She was helpless.

The sound of kish's scream, "what was that" pudding asked. Razz looked worried "it was kish" and with that she bounced off. "what do you think might be wrong Pie" lettuce said looking at the fast disappearing razz"

"i don't know but i think we better find out" and he started to fly after Razz.

Razz reached kish and ichigo, the snake was hissing at the pair. some of the sand was red with blood. kish was out cold, ichigo was crouching over him. the snake started to slither back to the jungle when razz pounced. She clawed at the snake until it was dead.

Pie had just arrived he took one look at the snake's body, the blood stained sand and kish passed out and put together what basically happened. He helped ichigo carry kish back to camp.

They lay kish on his bed and pie started issuing orders "tart build a fire and heat up a knife in it then bring it to me, lettuce can you bring me a bowl of water and a cloth"

When tart handed pie the hot knife he opened the snake bite more and wiped the blood away with the cloth. Kish squirmed with pain at the touch of the knife. "Pie what are you doing" ichigo asked. Pie replied while he was wrapping the cut he had made "to get as much poison out as possible"

Ichigo looked at Kish, he looked so pale and he was groaning and his breathing was heavy. Ichigo was so worried and she felt guilty about it. "Pie tell me something will Kish be ok" pie looked at ichigo then looked back at Kish and replied in a low voice "honestly...I really don't know"


	9. Heart stopping

Heart stopping

It had been 3 days and Kish had only gotten worst. He lay on his bed barely breathing "kish wake up you need to drink some water" ichigo gently shook Kish awake. "Hmm what is it kitten"

"Kish you need to drink something" ichigo said, Kish didn't look well. He was so pale and hadn't eaten much in the last 3 days. Kish looked at ichigo "but kitten I'm not thirsty" ichigo's eyes filled with worry "please kish"

"Ok" ichigo helped Kish sit up and gave him some water. Kish sipped the water and gave it back to ichigo. Kish lay back down and fell asleep, ichigo walked to her bed.

(On the day of the accident ichigo had refused to leave Kish so pie had switched his bed with her's)

"I wish you would get better Kish" ichigo looked at Kish he was shivering with cold, yet it was the hottest part of the day and he was wrapped in two blankets. It's all my fault ichigo thought, if I had run away or if I had spotted the snake, I should have done something to help.

Tears started to fall down ichigo's cheeks. Lettuce came in to the room carrying a bowl and cloth "ichigo have you given Kish something to drink?" lettuce smiled at ichigo, trying to make her feel better

"yes, but he didn't have much"

Lettuce placed the cloth on Kish's forehead "ichigo why don't you go out for a little bit I'll take care of kish" lettuce offered. Ichigo shook her head.

"No I'll stay here and take care of him" lettuce sighedd, ichigo had barley left the room since the accident, lettuce was sure ichigo felt responsible for what had happened "ichigo you know that this was not your fault" ichigo looked away.

"Look I'm going but I'll be back later and you are going to get some rest" ichigo wasn't paying attention she just nodded as lettuce walked out. It was now evening. Ichigo walked back to Kish's bed. She knelt down and started to cry "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kish this is all my fault if I hadn't if I had just...can you ever forgive me" ichigo buried her face in the blankets and let the tears flow freely, eventually ichigo cried herself to sleep.

Lettuce and pie walked in, to see ichigo fast asleep. "At least she is getting some rest" pie picked ichigo up and lay her down on her bed. Pie then gave Kish some medicine he had made from some herbs. After that they left.

Not long after lettuce and pie left the room ichigo woke up. She walked down to the beach to clear her head. Why am I so upset? it doesn't make scence, I mean kish and I are friends, so why would I be this so upset ? but this is more painful, why is there this pain in my heart when I think about how he got hurt because of me. Why does it make me cry so much?

"Ichigo are you ok" ichigo looked up to see lettuce

"Lettuce why are you up so late?" lettuce walked over "I was thirsty and I heard you and I wanted to talk to you" ichigo looked up in confusion.

"You wanted to talk to me about what" lettuce walked over and sat with ichigo "about what you're feeling "

Ichigo was even more confused "what I'm feeling about what"

"about kish and what happened...ichigo it's not good to keep your feelings bottled up, you can tell me you know that" ichigo looked down "yeah, I know that" lettuce put her arm round ichigo "so tell me what's the matter" ichigo couldn't keep it in any longer, the tears wouldn't stop "all my fault it's all my fault" ichigo buried her face in lettuces shoulder.

In a comforting voice lettuce said "it's not your fault you know that" it didn't help ichigo was still crying "but it is and I don't know why I'm so upset and just looking at him makes my heart scream with pain, makes me want to cry and I don't know why but I can't bear to see him like this" lettuce gave ichigo a comforting hug. "Do you think your so upset because maybe you..." just before lettuce could finish "lettuce! Ichigo!"

The two girls looked up, ichigo wiped the tears from her face. "What is it pie" lettuce asked. "It's kish he's..." ichigo was off she sprinted in to their room.

She ran to him, his breathing was laboured and slow. Ichigo picked his hand up and placed it on her cheek "kish please don't leave me please" Pie waked in he had a hunch on why ichigo was so upset. Kish muttered in his sleep, ichigo just made it out "Nettle, Ichigo, Peach"

Ichigo looked at Kish then at pie. "Who is nettle and peach" ichigo asked, pie shook his head and said "it's not for me to tell you'll have to ask Kish" ichigo nodded and looked back at Kish. He breathing slowed and then stopped. Ichigos eyes and heart filled with panic. She put Kish's hand down; she pressed her hands on his bare chest, trying to find his heart beat.

His heart had stopped beating

**(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R and I will update as soon as possible**

**p.s thanks to all how reviewed my story **


	10. I love him

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was in Africa with my school sorry!

I Love him

Ichigo started panicking, this couldn't happen. Ichigo wanted to ask, plead, cry, beg, Pie for help. Then she stopped she knew what to do and she was not going to be helpless and stand there and watch. She snapped herself out of her blinded panic.

Ichigo took the pillow supporting Kish's head so he was laying flat; Ichigo tipped his head back and opened his mouth. Ichigo placed her hands on Kish's chest and pressed down hard then waited a few seconds the pressed again.

Then Ichigo pressed her lips to Kish's, breathing air in to his lungs. She watched his chest rise and fall then did the same again. Then she stopped giving Kish mouth to mouth resuscitation and placed her hands on his chest and pressed down tears where streaming down ichigo's cheeks.

Ichigo felt a hand on her upper arm then she was pulled back "no let me go Pie let me go!" Pie held her back "just let him go Ichigo" these seemed to make Ichigo struggle even harder. "I can't Pie I can't" Pie had a pretty good idea why she refused to give up, but he couldn't be sure.

"Why can't you let him die, he won't feel any pain ever again" Pie knew some of the pain Kish had suffered in his life, he didn't think it was fair, if Kish had to live the rest of his life wanting for the only thing he couldn't have...Ichigo. It would be better to let Kish rest eternally, unless he could have what he wanted.

"Because...because" Ichigo sobbed and tuned her head to look at Pie "because I love him" Pie let go of Ichigo. He now knew it would be fair on Kish because now the deep wounds in his heart could begin to heal, if he came back.

Ichigo pressed hard on Kish's chest. Silently praying it would work, that Kish would live, that she could tell him soon. Thud, Ichigo eyes widened and filled with joy...thud. Kish was back he was breathing, he was alive. Ichigo started shaking violently, then her knees gave way and she fell, crying with relief and joy.

Pie teleported to his room where Lettuce was waiting. Lettuce walked up to Pie and asked "is Kish ok" Pie nodded in reply. "We'd better get some sleep" Pie suggested. Lettuce nodded in response. Pie kissed Lettuce's forehead and climbed in to his bed and quickly fell asleep. (They had been going out for awhile now)

In the morning Kish seemed much better, he was wide awake. Pie walked in carrying some food for Kish "how are you feeling Kish" Pie asked. Kish looked up from the game he and Ichigo where playing "oh much better much hungrier" Kish said eyeing the plate of food Pie was holding "Is that for me" Kish asked pointing to the plate "Yes but don't eat it too quick you'll make yourself sick"

Kish grabbed the plate from Pie and started eating, once he had finished he handed the plate back to Pie and resumed the game with Ichigo, not looking up from the game he said "When should I be able to get out of bed" Pie looked at Kish "why getting fed up with nurse Ichigo waiting on you hand and foot"

Kish turned slightly pink "I never said that...I just meant it get a bit boring staying in a room for so long" Kish muttered. Pie thought for a second then answered his friend "about three days I should say if you keep improving but don't push yourself or you'll be back here before you can say ow"

Kish nodded a look of deep concentrating on his face as he stared at the game. "whats so hard the game or using your brain" Pie joked as he looked over to see what game they were playing "shut up" kish snapped "it's more complicated than it looks"

"Oh really" pie said mockingly as he looked at the game. To his shock, horror and amazement the game Kish was playing the game Kish had to concentrate so hard on was nought's and crosses.

Three days later afternoon

Kish was up and about he seemed to enjoy his new freedom. He was sleeping in the hammock after a morning of lying on the beach and some half-hearted attempted at paddling. Pudding and tart thought kish was being too lazy, and decided to give him an alarm call, so tart picked up pudding and flew up to the top of the tree, where she clung to the trunk and picked a mango and handed it to tart. He sliced a piece off and handed it to pudding then he cut another slice and threw the rest over his shoulder. They aimed their pieces of mango and squeezed the juice from both pieces fell straight on to the sleeping Kish's face.

Kish leaped off the hammock slapping at his face in alarm. Pudding and Tart where laughing and giggling like mad. Kish looked up and glared at the pair "I guess you think this is funny" Tart picked Pudding off the tree and floated back down to the ground "yeah of course that was funny and...You where asking for it" Kish got to his feet and glared at the pair "I'll give you to the count of ten... One...two...Ten" Kish leaped at the pair chasing them in a circle round the beach until late afternoon, When all three of them flopped down in exhaustion.

At dinner

"Tart, pudding you know better than to do things like that" Lettuce scolded the pair. Both looked down in shame "we where bored and Kish is better" ichigo glared at them "well next time you have a cold I'll throw something on you!" she shouted. "Ok I'm sorry" Tart apologized slightly scared "don't say sorry to me say sorry to Kish" Tart did as she said. The rest of the meal went on without incident.

That night Ichigo was lying down and thinking of what Kish had said just before he had temporarily died. Kish walked in after finishing a mile high pile of dirty dishes. He flopped down "if I ever see another dirty dish in my life it will be to soon" ichigo rolled on to her side and asked shyly "Kish who are Peach and Nettle"

Kish froze a look of shock and horror on his face "how do you know about them" ichigo looked down she thought maybe she said something she shouldn't of "you muttered their names when you where ill I asked Pie but he said to ask you" Kish nodded

"It's a long story but in a nut shell Peach is my sister and Nettle was my friend" ichigo looked at the pain in Kish's eye's what was so painful for him to Remember. "Was" she questioned Kish looked at her "do you want to know the whole story" Kish questioned ichigo nodded. Kish sat up and started his story.

"Ever since I was little there was a war on if it was with another planet or others on my home planet. My father was a great warrior fighting the wars and my mother was a healer when I was six my sister was born. Two years later my mother was killed. We were sent to a training camp my sister and I where separated. We still saw each other but not so often you see there where three groups the top, middle and bottom if you werent a good fighter or a genius your chances of staying alive where small" Ichigo looked shocked and sat up "what people were killed" kish nodded and continued with his story "in the camp where I meat Pie and Tart we became fast finds but Nettle was like an older sister to me if I got hurt she would tend to it if I was hungry or thirsty she would share her rations with me. But one day when she said goodbye and started running to her class she tipped on a wire that was on top of the stars. One of the teachers had set a tap for a low class fighters and ...and" there where tears pouring down Kish's face but he carried on with his story

"She died I didn't want to go through that again to see a friend dying in front of my eyes, in my arms and to be helpless... so I isolated myself. Not talking to anyone...slowly my sister and friends got me talking again but I was never the same...until" kish looked up "I met you" he stood up and walked over to Ichigo, who was now sitting up straight on her bed. Kish pulled her up and in to his arms "I never wanted to see anyone I loved hurt so I decided not to love but that all changed when I met you. I know that even if it costs my life I will be there to catch you if you fall" Ichigo looked at Kish, and knew that to him she was the most important thing in the world and she knew that she returned his feeling's with all her heart.

She knew that she loved him.


	11. Cave of paintings

The past is the past and you are my future 

In the morning

"Mmm" Ichigo moaned in her sleep, she rolled and fell off her bed with a thump. Kish jolted upright.

"Ow" Kish looked down and saw Ichigo rescaling with her covers. A smile append on his face.

"Do you want help kitten" Ichigo stopped resealing for a minute, and glared at Kish then a smile creped on her face.

"Yes pleas" after 2 minutes the two went to get breakfast ready. Pudding was already up and was pouring mango juice.

"Good morning" Pudding smiled.

"Morning" the pair replied.

Ichigo started preparing breakfast, dried fish and papaya. When everyone was up and dressed they all sat down and ate.

"So kish are you feeling better" Pie asked, Kish looked at Pie.

"Yeah much better, that green stuff you made me drink, was nasty but it really worked" pie seemed to smile at himself.

After breakfast Ichigo whet to find Razz to tell her there was a bowl of fresh fish if she wanted it.

Ichigo felt a hand on her arm she turned to find Kish standing there.

"What" Ichigo asked?

Kish smiled

"The day I got bitten...I was going to show you something." Ichigo nodded.

"Well we can go now...if you want." Kish smiled and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled back and nodded before she knew it Kish had teleported them to a large waterfall with a large lack at its basic.

"Wow its beautiful Kish." Ichigo gasped.

"This is nothing wait till you see its secret" Ichigo looked at him confused.

Kish pulled off his shirt, a faint blush crossed Ichigo's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Kish looked at her.

"Were going swimming kitten, unless you're afraid of the water?" She looked even more confused.

"Just trusted me, kitten." Kish said a grin on his face. Ichigo nodded luckily for her she was wearing her swimming suit underneath her cloths.

Kish took Ichigo's hand and leaed her in to the crystal water. Ichigo shivered slithery.

"It's cold" she said Kish smiled.

"Its fine once you start swimming." and with that he took a deep breath and dived in to the water, Ichigo followed.

There wasn't much space before there was a large hole in the rock. Kish motioned to ichigo for her to fallow him into it, she did but it wasn't long before ichigo needed to surface for air, but they where too far in to swim back.

She motioned to Kish that she needed a breath she didden't know what he would do but.

He swan back and took her hand, a strange light blue light appeared and suddenly ichigo didden't need a breath. She looked at him and even throw her vision was blurred she could have sworn he was smiling.

They surfaced in a dark cave but they could still see because of a dime light. They claimed out of the water onto a large sand bank. Ichigo looked up to see what was making the dime light.

The ceiling was covered in blue lights.

"What are they?" ichigo crabbed Kish's arm and pointed to the ceiling, Kish smiled he couldn't help but think how cute she was.

"Their glow worms but there not the secret." ichigo looked at him in surprise.

"What how could any thing be more beautiful than this...I mean it looks like the night sky."

Kish smiled.

"Your more beautiful but if you follow me you'll find out what the secret is." ichigo was thankful for the dim light because now Kish couldn't see the blush on her face.

But she followed him though a small tunnel that opened out in to a large cave, Kish created a small ball of light in his hand and the whole cave lit up.

Ichigo gasped all the wall's where covered in paintings.

"Wow." Ichigo breathed.

Paintings of colourful festivals, time of plenty and famine adorned the walls of the cave.

"Apparently my kind used to live on this inland and made thesis' painting's...but this is the beast part." Kish pulled ichigo to a painting she hadn't noticed that covered the hole of the fare wall.

It was a pitcher of a red haired girl in a flowing white wedding dress dancing with a greed haired boy wearing a tux.

It was snowing in the pitcher; the snowflakes danced round the couple twisting and twirling lick them. They were facing each other there foreheads touching there eye's and face's so full of love for each other. They were smiling so, happily as they danced in the snow, looking in to each other's eyes, His golden her dark chocolate.

"Kish it's beautiful but the couple... they look like us." ichigo looked at him confused.

"Well you see this painting was probably a prediction."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What" she loved Kish she really did but they didn't looked much older than they were now in the picture, and she wasn't going to marry that fast.

Kish nodded and continued.

"You see in the days when my people lived hear some would predict the future and paint them on the walls of secret caves." he looked around.

"This must be one of them." ichigo tugged on his arm.

"But that doesn't mean it will come true." Kish looked at the painting.

He wanted with all his heart of it to come true, he wanted to have ichigo look at him with so much love and happiness in her eyes, he especially wanted for her to be in a wedding dress.

But he forced himself to tell the truth.

"Probably not." he admitted.

Ichigo looked away for Kish's sad and pained face and spotted at what looked like writing on the corner of the painting.

She walked over to it, and crouched down so she was level with it. It didn't look lick any writing she had seen before.

"Kish what does this say." Kish walked over to where ichigo was crouching and crouched beside her to see the writing.

He looked at the writing then looked shocked and thought, what how could they know.

"kish." ichigo pressed him to answer her .

"Oh it says after being stranded on an island for 2 years the girl realized her felling for our hero, after nearly losing him to a snake bit." His posed for a moment and let his free hand touch the scar on his ankle, and then he continued translating.

"Not long after they were rescued and made their way home but they will haft to face a danger far greater than the false god Deep blue and challenges of their own"

Ichigo gasped.

"How could they know we defeated Deep blue, how did they know you go bitten after two years on the island." she stopped then she realised something.

"Why did dent they tell people deep blue was a phoney" Kish sided and stood up.

"Because that would have changed the future and obviously something important must happen." Ichigo stood up and waked to Kish.

"They where rite about one more thing." ichigo wanted to tell him how she felt and now seem as good a time as any.

"What?" Kish asked confused,

Ichigo walked up to him and rapped her arms around his neck.

"The way I feel about you...I love you kish." Kish couldn't believe it Ichigo had told him she loved him he just had to kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled her in to a passion filled kiss.

As he did the light went out, but they didn't care. Kish tilted his head to deepen the kiss, His hands flat against her lower back.

Ichigo tangled her hands in his forest green hair.

Too soon they broke apart and Kish relit the light. They made the way back out to the water fall.

It was now evening and they sat under a small tree. Kish put his arms round Ichigo and nuzzled in to her neck.

Ichigo leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then in the silent's the bell round her neck chimed quietly.

Ichigo looked at the bell Masaya had given her.

Ichigo stood up suddenly and walked a few steps before kneeling down and with one hand she dug a shallow hole in the soft soil. Kish looked at her puzzled.

Then Ichigo reach behind her and took the bell off her neck.

She looked at Kish and then dropped the red ribbon and the bell in to the small hole. She covered it up with the unearthed soil and patted it down, ichigo sat there for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Maybe its time I forgot about the past." she turned her head so she was looking at Kish

"And start looking to my future."

Kish smiled and helled his arms out, signalling for her to come to him. Ichigo shuffled to him and rested her head on his shoulder again.

Kish wrapped his arms round ichigo's waist and whispered in her ear.

"You are my further." and with that ichigo let her eye's close and whispered softly.

"I love you kish."

Kish smiled and whispered back.

"I love you to kitten."

And with that Ichigo let sleep tack control of her senses.

(A/NKish finally has ichigo to himself but this isn't happily ever after. Remember the greater danger than deep blue and challenges of their own. Hope you enjoyed this R&R plz.)


End file.
